


Rewrite the Stars

by SlytherinSeeker22



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alexa is annoying, Bayley is tired and worried, Ember is also confused, Eventual heel!Bayley and heel!Sasha, F/F, Finn is confused, I Don't Even Know, Rebooking MitB 2019, Rebooking Survivor Series 2019, Sasha is tired, The worst part is I have more planned, There are way too many tags and I can't stop myself, Why Did I Write This?, i have no clue what i'm doing, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSeeker22/pseuds/SlytherinSeeker22
Summary: This wouldn't leave my mind, it is the first thing I have written in a very long time. Small differences in booking at first but will differ more the further along this goes, assuming I continue writing of course. I would like to apologize now for any spelling or grammar mistakes along with the overuse of certain words and phrases; hopefully my writing ability will improve over the course of my writing this. Artistic licence has been taken in terms of how last minute somebody can book a plane ticket and how long it takes to clear airport security. Also hope that everyone is staying safe during this crazy time right now.
Relationships: Bayley/Finn Brotp, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't leave my mind, it is the first thing I have written in a very long time. Small differences in booking at first but will differ more the further along this goes, assuming I continue writing of course. I would like to apologize now for any spelling or grammar mistakes along with the overuse of certain words and phrases; hopefully my writing ability will improve over the course of my writing this. Artistic licence has been taken in terms of how last minute somebody can book a plane ticket and how long it takes to clear airport security. Also hope that everyone is staying safe during this crazy time right now.

‘Ding’ the notification alert reaching her ears sent Bayley scrambling for her phone. Frantically typing in her pass code, her eyes locked onto the newest text that had been sent to her. Seeing that it was a notification from her bank that her Wrestlemania pay-check had been transferred into her account Bayley’s heart sank. Not that there was anything heart-sinking about seeing money being transferred into your account (unless you knew it would be taken out for rent the very next day) but it wasn’t the notification she wanted to see. 

Once they had left Met-Life Stadium after watching the first ever women’s main event and taking far more joy than they would ever admit in watching Rousey taking the 3-count pin Bayley and Sasha had retreated back to their hotel room to come to grips with the fact that they had lost their tag team titles. They had laid down on their bed and just silently reassured themselves that despite the loss of their titles, they were both still there. After a period of time Bayley had croaked out an apology to Sasha, who in turn had shifted to lay her head on Bayley’s shoulder and press herself into Bayley’s side and adamantly insisted that there was nothing to apologize for.

Flashback:  
Rubbing her thumb over Sasha’s wrist Bayley took a few moments to gather her thoughts before voicing them into the silence around them. “I...I’m sorry, the titles. I should have kicked out, I was just so dazed after Beth did the glam-slam and the next thing I knew she was covering me and then she wasn’t; I thought I had a moment to catch my breath but then Kay was pinning me instead. By the time I realised it was too late and I’m so so sorry that this happened.” Despite her best attempt to prevent her voice cracking and the tears in her eyes from falling down her face it seemed kicking out of a cover wasn’t the only thing she was failing at tonight. For a single long agonizing minute there was no response from the purple haired woman laying next to her, and then Bayley felt more than saw Sasha shifting her body to press into her own side along with the scent of Sasha’s lavender and honeysuckle hair products greeting her as The Boss rested her head on Bayley’s shoulder. 

Another moment passed, and Bayley was starting to wonder if Sasha had shifted to her subconsciously and that she had actually fallen asleep unaware of the apology that had been offered to her by Bayley. Finally muttered so quietly Bayley almost missed it a soft “It wasn’t your fault.” Glancing to look at Sasha’s face Bayley found soft dark eyes looking at her, despite the remorse that Bayley was certain matched her own eyes, there was nothing but love and understanding held within Sasha’s. “It wasn’t your fault” stronger this time and the conviction with which Sasha uttered those words almost shocked Bayley to even more tears. “But I didn’t stop the pin, I could have done more I should have tried harder I..” before she could launch into an even longer apology, a pair of soft sweet lips pressed against her own and Bayley fell silent. For a few precious heartbeats, the world around them faded away and all that mattered was the feeling of their lips pressed against one another in a tender kiss of love and reassurance. Breaking away from one another just far enough so that they could rest their foreheads against each other, Sasha was the first to speak “It wasn’t your fault, you stopped me from tapping against Nattie and I know that we both did everything we could and the Iiconics got lucky that Beth was able to hit the glam-slam.” “But you were meant to have your Mania Moment tonight, it was suppose to be toni..” Sasha graced another kiss against Bayley’s lips “Shh I know and I’ll process that later not tonight but later, right now I just want to order room service and cuddle up in bed with you and watch a movie on Netflix.”  
End Flashback

That was exactly what they had done, after sharing a goat cheese and prosciutto pizza with a slice each of chocolate glazed espresso cheesecake for dessert, they had huddled up in bed watching the Studio Ghibli masterpiece ‘Kiki’s Delivery Service ’. For the life of her Bayley could not recall a single moment of the film as she had been more wrapped up in seeing Sasha’s face light up in delight at the beauty of the film before falling asleep in one another’s arms. It was the following morning after they had completed their respective workouts that a feeling of unease had started to work it’s way through Bayley before coiling up in the pit of her stomach like a snake waiting for the right moment to strike, getting tighter and heavier the more the day went on.

Despite the fact that WWE preferred it’s active roster members to be at the designated arena for the night’s show as early as possible even if it meant hanging around from as early as 12 in the afternoon until the show started at 8 that same evening; there was always a bit of leeway given the nights after Wrestlemania as both Raw and Smackdown took part in the same arena; in this case the Barclays Center in Brooklyn so there was very little chance of anyone being late as everyone was already in the city. Most superstars used this freedom to unofficially start what was affectionately deemed their ‘off-season’, given that house shows and other such appearances would not resume until after the ‘Post Wrestlemania Draft’. The majority of superstars and various other staff members, were treating this year’s two week ‘off-season’ as a chance to get away on a rare vacation that lasted for more than a long weekend. As such it had not seemed like anything to worry about when Sasha had informed Bayley that she wanted to take advantage of being in New York and do some light shopping to start said ‘off-season’. Knowing that Sasha’s definition of ‘light shopping’ differed greatly from her own Bayley had agreed to meeting up later at the arena. It was around 4 pm when the rain had started to drizzle down on and off a few times, nobody had though anything of it. By 7pm it had turned into a steady downpour but nothing of any major concern, what was a cause of major concern was that Bayley had not seen or heard from Sasha since they had parted ways just after 11 am that morning and all messages, calls and texts that she had sent to Sasha had gone unreplied and it was now 8pm. This was what had lead to her frantic dash to her phone when it had chimed, she had hoped to see a reply from her partner but alas no. Where was she?

“Bayley would you relax? Everything's fine Sasha is probably walking through the doors right now looking like she just stepped out of a Glamour photo shoot, and the reason she’s not gotten back to you is she probably took one too many photos to post onto Instagram later and her battery died or something.” The joking tone of Finn Balor startled Bayley, causing her to fumble with her phone in an impressive display of ‘acra-catch it before it hits the floor-batics’ Sighing in relief that she was able to prevent a potential technological catastrophe Bayley reluctantly set her phone down safely onto the lid of the road case she had been doing her warm up next to. “I’m worried dude, I’ve not heard from her since 11 and neither has anyone else, Sash can take care of herself and them some but I can’t act as if I’m not a little freaked out by this” On any other day Bayley would have returned Finn’s jokes with one of her own, but something about this didn’t seem right, if it wasn’t for this damn sense of dread she’d been carrying around all day. 

Turning in the direction of Finn’s voice Bayley saw the boyish cheeky grin on her best friend’s face quickly morph into a look of concern, however before he could speak the familiar but to Bayley always irritating opening tone of ‘Spiteful’ echoed around the arena for all to hear, even those backstage. Walking around the corner from where they were for the nearest backstage broadcast monitor both Bayley and Finn ambled over to see what the pint-sized pain in the neck (More Bayley’s feelings towards Alexa than Finn) had to say to the WWE universe. They both had similar looks of shock on their faces when they saw that instead of being dressed for her ‘Moment of Bliss segment and sitting at the top of the ramp on a chair that was nearly as tall as she was, Alexa was instead standing in the middle of the squared circle in her ring gear with a giant smirk upon her face. “Bet you a corner piece protein brownie she’s about to challenge Becky for at least one of the titles” was Bayley’s only remark as she turned back to collect her phone, to see if Sasha had tried to call or text and had gone unanswered due to not being able to hear anything over Alexa’s entrance music. 

Glancing at her screen Bayley was far to caught up in swallowing down a groan of worry and was composing another text to Sasha to really pay attention to what Bliss was saying on screen; however a sharp nudge from Finn’s elbow into her side snapped her (quite rudely)back into the world that existed outside her text message screen. “What? Was I right?” Tuning back into what was taking part on screen she just about caught the tail end of whatever point Bliss had been making to the crowd. “...it just seems poetic that my first match back, after fighting to return to the ring should be against someone who despite every opportunity has done nothing but squander their chances in the ring, so either Sasha Banks or Bayley I don’t mind, would you kindly make your way out here please. I’ll be nice and let you both decide who faces me, but tick tock the Goddess is back...and I don’t like to be kept waiting.” 

With an incredulous look on her face Bayley turned to Finn, then back to the screen before finally looking at her phone in her hand and groaned with frustration. “Just one show where I don’t have to put up with Alexa’s crap, is that too much to ask?” Finn let loose a sympathetic chuckle “Hey at least it’s just her and she has no minions to follow her around.” Giving her friend a sideways glare Bayley silently hoped that this was the cause of the uneasy feeling she’d been carrying all day. 

Reaching for her hand and wrist tape she started to wind it around her hands in order to get ready to face Alexa. However instead of having a quiet moment to think as she fell into the easy rhythm of moving the tape around her wrist, it seemed that Alexa had more to say. “You know it’s actually kind of tragic, I mean for Bayley at least to lose a championship she worked so hard to win, Sasha on the other hand? Well we all knew it was only a matter of time, she doesn’t have the best history when it comes to title defenses now does she?” The blonde looked pensive for a moment before giving a quick shrug “Oh well sorry Bayley, guess you should have chosen your partner better” Alexa then laughed into the mic and to Bayley’s disbelief quite a few members of the audience echoed Bliss’s laughter. Hearing Finn take in a sharp breath next to her was the last thing Bayley heard before a ringing in her ears was all she was able to hear. Ripping off the roll of tape from where it was still connected to the bottom of her wrist wrap with a tad more force than was needed, The Hugger promptly turned to walk to Gorilla and the entrance ramp. “Keep an eye on my phone for me please dude” she calls over her shoulder “this won’t take long” is muttered to herself as she stalks down the last corridor before arriving backstage.

Not even stopping to give the sound assistant a chance to cue up her own entrance music, Bayley steps out to the top of the entrance ramp and takes long quick strides down it to reach the ring as soon as possible, she doesn’t want to waste any more of her time on someone who has gone out of their way to cause as much misery as possible for both herself and Sasha. Reaching the outside of the ring, Bayley forcefully hurled herself up onto the apron and underneath the bottom rope before quickly springing to her feet and staring down the 5 feet tall annoyance as the time keeper rang the bell to signal the start of the match. Seeing that Alexa was starting to open her mouth to deliver what was undoubtedly another insult Bayley wasted no time in stalking forwards and delivering a quick but powerful punch to Alexa’s gut. A ‘whoosh’ of air was driven from Alexa’s lungs as she bent over at the waist from the pain. Taking advantage of the opportunity Bayley wrapped one arm around her bowed head in a headlock and with her other arm, drove her elbow down onto the top of Alexa’s back causing her to go crashing face first into the mat below. Hurriedly Bayley turned Alexa over so she was now lying on her back she hooked Alexa’s leg and closed her eyes preying that the referee would be quick in their count. 1, 2 and 3. Hearing the ringside bell and the announcer proclaiming “Winner by a pin-fall Bayyleyy!”; said winner sat up right and turning to face Alexa grabbed the woman by the bottom of her chin and lowered her head to speak directly into Alexa’s ear. “I would say I’m sorry for embarrassing you in your ‘triumphant’ return but we both know I’d be lying. This isn’t going to be like last time, I thought I made that clear when I eliminated you at the Royal Rumble. Consider this your one and only warning Alexa keep Sasha and I out of your mouth. Hunting season on us is over.” Raising her head to look down at Bliss who had a dazed and slightly scared look on her face, Bayley couldn’t help the dark grin that formed on her lips but being mindful to have it gone by the time she had stood up to avoid the cameras and audience from seeing such an unfamiliar look on her face. Crouching down and hopping over the middle rope to reach the floor, Bayley made her way back up the ramp as quickly as she had made her way down it only minutes before. Ignoring everything and everyone around her as she did so.

Getting back to the behind the scenes area Bayley practically sprinted the moment she was out of sight of the backstage cameras in order to get to Finn and her phone as quickly as possible. Finding the shredded Irishman in the same corridor she had been in earlier, Bayley called out to him. Turning to face her, Bayley noticed that her phone was held to one of his ears and she all but flew to reach his side. “Who phoned? Is it Sasha? Is she okay, where is she?” spurting out the questions at a rapid fire pace she saw Finn struggle to divide his attention to her and whoever was on the other end of the phone call. “Hey Banksy, Bayley is looking at me like she might kill me if I don’t turn the phone over to her..look just tell her what you told me...no she won’t be mad at you I promise..look I’m passing the phone to her now yeah okay see you later Sash.” Ending his part of the conversation, Finn passed her cell phone back to her and Bayley had just enough self-awareness to stop herself from snatching it out of his hand.

Putting it up to her ear Bayley took a moment to relax and let the tension that had been building all day to ebb it’s way out of her body as she slumped against a wall. “Hey you, I’m sorry if I bothered you with all the calls and texts, but you had me worried there babe. Are you okay?” now that she was actually able to speak to Sasha, Bayley had taken the time to register what Finn had said and her thoughts were running a mile a minute at what Sasha was worried she would be mad at her for. For a second there was no reply and Bayley fought the urge to check if her phone signal had dropped the call. “I’m okay Bay, didn’t mean to make you worry but I needed a bit of time to get my head together. I’m feeling a bit better now.” Sasha’s soft voice came down the speaker. A grin made its way onto Bayley’s face, happy that Sasha had confirmed that she was okay. “So where are you? Are you near the Center?” “No er actually Bayley, I’m...I’m at JFK.” Bayley was confused “JFK? As in the airport JFK?” Starting to feel worry build up in her again, Bayley hoped Sasha would be quick to give her an answer. “Yeah the airport. I was in a cab on my way to the hotel to pick up my gear, but I just got to thinking about the memories we’ve built at Barclays and then it was like I was seeing a slide-show of all the moments I’d had and almost had...I don’t know it just became to much to deal with. Is this worth it? Fighting for a scrap of recognition? We lost the tag titles and fuck Bay we almost lost each other before they even existed; and I’m just so tired and exhausted I have been for a long time but I kept thinking if I just pushed harder it’d go away. But it isn’t and I feel like nothing is going right any more. I just want to go. So I went back to the hotel to get my stuff and then I came to the airport. I’m booked on the 9:45 flight to Boston. I just wanted to let you know that no matter what I love you and I’ll phone you when I get to my mom’s place.” The more she spoke, the more Sasha’s voice quivered and at the end of her explanation Bayley could hear a slight sniffle and the sound of cloth rubbing on skin and suddenly the image of Sasha in a giant airport terminal all by herself trying not to cry was all that she could see in her mind’s eye. 

“Bay, are you there? Please don’t be angry with me.” Sasha’s plea broke Bayley out of her stupor and she realised that she had yet to respond to her girlfriend who sounded so tired and small. “Hey, hey Sash listen to me please. I love you okay? I’m not mad at you, I just want you to be okay and right now it sounds like your not. I love you just do what you have to do alright and let me know when you get to Boston safely.” She hoped that she had said enough to calm Sasha down and reassure her. “Okay I will, the rain has started to really come down so there might be a slight delay but I’ll hopefully land in Boston just after midnight. I love you.” With that last declaration Sasha ended the phone call leaving Bayley clutching at her phone wishing that it was Sasha she was holding instead. Her girlfriend, partner fuck the love of her life and other half had been so unhappy for so long and Bayley hadn’t noticed, her thoughts swirled around her head as she replayed recent memories of Sasha and compared them to older ones ‘I’ll process it later’ How long had Sasha been telling herself that? 

“Ley, you okay?” Finn’s voice acted like a life saver and helped Bayley float out of the sea of thoughts that had crashed over her. Shaking her head to clear her mind Bayley turned to face her friend. “She’s er, she’s gonna go back home to Boston for a while. It’s been a long time coming and last night was the straw that broke the camel’s back.” Releasing a heavy sign Bayley sat down on top of a road case whilst she ran a hand through her hair before reaching her signature pony tail, she tightened her grip at the base of it before letting her hand fall limply down to her side. Blinking away tears that were starting to prick at the corner of her eyes the devastated woman tilted her head back and took a deep shuddering breath. A warm hand briefly pressed against her knee in support before Bayley felt Finn’s arms wrap around her in a comforting hug. “Not trying to steal my gimmick are you buddy? Hugs are kinda my thing ya know?” Bayley attempted to add some humor into the solemn situation she now found herself in. It didn’t work as a moment later she felt sobs wrack her body as she cried for the other half of her soul. “I won’t dream of it Bay.” Finn replied silently agreeing in playing along with Bayley’s attempt at a joke.

Taking a moment to gather herself, Bayley started to compile a list of what she needed to do now. She’d have to cancel Sasha’s flight tickets for the upcoming shows in Canada, maybe try and switch rooms at the hotels they had booked from a double bed to a single to try and get some of their money back plus she hated sleeping in a double by herself, it reminded her that she was alone and she tended to sleep poorly as a result, not that she had the healthiest of sleeping patterns anyway to start with. All of a sudden she unwillingly felt a cloak of fatigue drape itself over her. The urge to wish for a vacation suddenly hit her. Vacation? Now there was an idea. She stiffened abruptly and pulled out of the hug, causing Finn to ask if she was okay. “Finn you’re driving to Canada road trip style with AJ, Luke and Karl right? You’ve rented an RV haven’t you?” The founder of the Bullet Club confirmed this with confusion in his voice. “Yeah we though we’d go on a camping and fishing trip have a catch up. Why?” Perking up Bayley quickly opened up her phone onto the web browser and typed in the details that Sasha had told her. “9:45 to Boston from JFK, got it.” “Dude I have a huge favor to ask, if I give you my hotel key can you take my suitcase with you and I’ll take it back in Canada?” Finn shrugged “I guess I can, why? What are you going to do?” A smile made it’s way onto Bayley’s face “I’m gonna see if Sasha wants company in Boston” and with that she darted to her feet and dashed off to the women’s locker room to pack and change quickly, Finn’s calls to her going unanswered. 

Crashing into the locker room door Bayley half stumbled into the changing area startling the women who were in there. Tearing open her gym bag, Bayley clumsily grabbed for her shower products, towel and her change of clothes before staggering into the shower area. Ember Moon was one of the women who had been initially surprised when Bayley had made her less than graceful entrance. Exchanging a look with the rest of the women the compact wrestler made her way over to the showers and called in after Bayley. 

“Hey Bayley, you seemed a bit off earlier, is everything okay?” she called in to the tiled area hoping to be heard over the rush of water. A garbled “I’m fine” was all she got back in reply. “Are you sure, it’s just you seemed a little angry in your match against Bliss which is fair, what she said about you guys was way out of line, it’s just nobody has seen Sasha since last night I just wanted to check that everything was okay with you two and..” the sound of the shower cutting off made Ember’s voice resonate louder than previously and the increase in volume caused her to stop speaking to readjust her voice. “see if you needed anything.” Finishing her sentence at a quieter level of sound, Ember waited for a response. When none came she started to make her way around the wall that divided the shower area from the changing area to see if Bayley was okay. She almost jumped out of her skin when her body nearly collided with a freshly showered and changed Bayley who was now out of her ring gear and instead sported a pair of old grey joggers with a tear in one knee and a navy blue ‘Legit Boss’ t-shirt. She once again was rushing around to reach her gym bag again to pack up her wrestling gear along with grabbing her jacket and boots to put on. 

Toweling her hair as quickly as possible, Bayley grabbed a spare hair tie and pulled her hair up into a basic ponytail before shoving a beanie onto her head and nearly tripping over herself trying to jam her feet into her Air Jordan's “Whoa easy” Ember shot her arm out to help steady the huggable one. Righting herself and reaching into her locker to pull out her hooded leather jacket Bayley was quick to shrug her arms through the sleeves. “Whoops thanks Em I owe you one,” was the only thing she said as she did a quick check to see if she had packed everything away into her jacket pockets. “Phone, air pods, charge battery, charger, wallet, passport and glasses I think that’s everything cool, Great gotta go, see you guys in Canada.” Darting out of the door Ember could only stare at the empty space were Bayley had stood just a second ago. Mouth agape she had just turned to face the others but before she could say anything, Bayley quickly poked her head around the locker room door; “Before I forget could one of you give my gym bag to Finn please?” “Yeah sure..but” the answer had just left the War Goddess and Bayley was already letting the door close again “Great I owe you twice Moon, see you later.” An astounded look on her face Ember uttered what all the other women were thinking “What the fuck was that about?” 

Hurrying as fast as she could Bayley was hell-bent on making it to the reserved parking area that had been given to the wrestlers to use, before she came to an abrupt stop as she realised the hire car she and Sasha had been using wouldn’t be there. The plan had been for Sasha to go back to the hotel and drive the car to the arena when she had finished shopping as Bayley had spent the afternoon with Finn and Seth and gotten a ride in Rollins car to the area. Turning around so abruptly Bayley would swear her sneaker left a skid mark on the floor she altered her course to the main entrance to the Center whilst simultaneously pulling up her Uber app on her phone to order a ride to the airport. Checking to see that the ride had been confirmed and that a driver was on their way, Bayley pulled up her hood as she braced herself to go out into the downpour that had engulfed the city. 

Standing outside for a few minutes Bayley typed in the details of Sasha’s flight into a flight checker app she had installed and though it pained her to admit it felt a burst of relief when she saw that the plane’s outbound time now said delayed owing to the heavy rain. Chancing a look at the clock in the corner of her phone, Bayley’s heart leapt into her throat when she saw that it was already 8:25. It would take at least 30 minutes to get to the airport, plus she still had to buy a ticket and make it past the security checkpoints, she’d decided to forgo taking her gym bag with her to save time by not going through the luggage security checks. Plus a ticket would be cheaper if she had no baggage with her. Worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, she quickly opened up the link from the flight checker to the booking page of the airline and nearly yelled in elation when she saw that seats were still available. Not wasting a second longer Bayley quickly with shaking fingers typed in her personal and bank details to book an online ticket, and completed the automatic check-in when the ticket came through on her email moments later. Just then a car horn blasted through the night air causing Bayley to jump, looking around she saw a car pulling up alongside the pavement to the Center. “Uber for Ms Bayley?” the driver yelled out the window. “Yeah that’s me, hang on.” Bayley called back. Doing one last pat down of her pockets to make sure she had not forgotten anything essential she braced herself and darted from underneath the shelter of the entrance way overhang, out into the rain instantly getting drenched. Opening the passenger door as quickly as possible she dropped herself into the passenger seat and did her best to curl up as tight as possible to avoid getting the rest of the back seat wet. “You want to go to JFK yeah?” the driver asked to confirm her destination. “Huh oh yeah, JFK as quickly as possible please.” Bayley replied. “No problem, you running late for a flight or something?” “Or something” was the response the driver got. Nodding to himself he pulled back out into the road and headed off in the direction of the airport. 

Now that she was alone with the exception of the driver at least, Bayley let out a deep breath and rested her head against the car window, the coolness and slight feeling of dampness from the constant splattering of thick heavy raindrops against the glass was almost soothing to her. Worry started to encroach on her. Was she doing the right thing? What if she got to the terminal and Sasha sent her away, not wanting Bayley to go with her to Boston? She hadn’t asked Bayley to go, but she also hadn’t asked Bayley not to go with her? The last thing Bayley wanted to do was smother Sasha and make her feel like Bayley had to tag along with her everywhere she went. ‘This is about what’s best for Sasha, if she wants me to go with her then I will, if I get there and she wants to be alone then that’s also fine. At least I can give her one more hug and kiss before she goes.’ Mind made up that no matter if Sasha agreed to Bayley’s company or asked her to go away, nothing would change the fact that Bayley just wanted what was best for the amazing purple haired woman. 

Lifting her head to glance out the window, Bayley could just about make out the parade of lights that made up the airport. Guessing that there was maybe 10 minutes of the drive left Bayley started to get worried when nearly 10 minutes later the Uber hadn’t seemed to have moved that much closer to the airport. Peering at the dashboard in the front of the car, she choked down a multitude of curse words when she saw that the car’s clock indicated that it was now 8:55. Knowing that the delayed flight time would not last forever Bayley quickly looked outside to see if there was any indication as to what street she was on. Craning to look out of the back window, she was dismayed to find out that it was raining too hard to clearly make out what any of the road signs said. 

Thinking quickly Bayley activated the GPS on her phone and selected the ‘From your location’ option on google maps to find out how far she actually was from the airport. After taking a moment to calibrate, the GPS informed her that she was approximately 1.6 miles away from the airport. Making a very rash and very stupid decision, Bayley quickly pulled two $20 dollar bills from her wallet to pay her driver. Opening the car door she stated that she would complete the rest of the journey on foot before getting out into the rain once more. Pulling out her air pods and placing them in her ears, Bayley took a deep breath ‘Right 1.6 miles you’ve got this.’ Tucking her phone into her jacket pocket and double checking that her pods were playing the directions in her ears, Bayley quickly rubbed her hands together in preparation, before starting to run off in direction of the airport, hoping she’d make it in time.

“We regret to announce that the 9:45 DL916 flight to Boston has been delayed. This is due to the sever weather and for the safety of the passengers the flight has been postponed for the time being. Please await any further travel updates. On behalf of JFK Airport and Delta Airlines we apologize for any disruption this may cause.” 

Sighing to herself Sasha Banks decided that if she was going to be waiting around for an indefinite amount of time she may as well grab something to eat and drink while she waited. Wandering around the retail area of Terminal 4 at JFK she quickly came across a deli kiosk with outside seating that was open. Finding a seat she sat down and picked up the small menu that was on the table. After a quick glance at the selections available she eventually decided on the sandwich of the day, chips and hot drink deal. Memorizing her table number she went up to the kiosk to make her order. Once she had paid Sasha returned to her seat and wondered what she was going to do next. All she had ever wanted to do was wrestle. The first time she stepped into a ring she knew that it was were she belonged, it was her home. To wake up and realize that she felt such a huge sense of disconnection to the very thing that she loved the most was incredibly scary. It had suddenly hit her out of the blue, that asides from being a wrestler and a love of wrestling in general, Sasha actually knew very little about herself as a person. That had been a hard pill to swallow. She was 26 years old and she barely knew anything about who she was. On the way back to the hotel earlier, she had tried to think of 10 things that she knew about herself that were non-wrestling related. What she had come up with was the following: 1) She loved dogs and wanted her own little fluff ball, 2) She was an anime nerd, 3) She had met the love of her life in Bayley, 4) She couldn’t really cook but wanted to learn how and 5) She didn’t feel right mentally and hadn’t for quite a while. 

When she had gotten into her hotel room and had mindlessly began packing up her gym bag with everything she needed for Raw that night, not really paying attention to what she was picking up, she had been snapped out of her stupor when she realised that whatever she was holding was made up of far more material than her gear normally was. Looking down to see what she had picked up, Sasha had seen that she had started to pack Bayley’s long coat that she had worn over her gear in their entrance the night before. A flash of frustration and sadness had taken over Sasha and she had started to cry, tears falling onto the striped coat in her hands. Why hadn’t she been able to reach Bayley in time to stop the Iiconics from pinning her? Why had she opened her mouth and brazenly challenged 3 damn tag teams to a match? It wasn’t like the chamber where the rules were ‘last team standing’ it was first one to make a pin or submission win. So why had she done it? The most obvious answer was because she was Sasha Banks, the best wrestler in the damn world never mind the WWE and she’d never pass up an opportunity to remind people of that fact. Overcoming the odds and proving everyone that doubted her wrong was what she did. Yet how come a small part of her, buried so deeply that she’d never admit it was there, why did a small part of her feel so relieved that she didn’t have the tag titles any more? That she was almost glad that she and Bayley had lost?

Having felt a little light-headed as these thoughts and questions rattled around in her mind Sasha had dropped down onto the bed and stared off into space as she let her mind wander. After a while she had noticed a slight constant feeling of discomfort and after shifting her position on the bed, found the cause for it; she had been sitting on part of the TV remote. Reaching underneath her to pick up the remote, she had been about to throw it carelessly behind her to worry about later when sound from the TV itself had made her pause. ‘Without even thinking about it, I used to be able to fly. Now I’m trying to look inside myself to find out how I did it.’ It was like a bolt of lightning had struck her, hearing those words. Suddenly it dawned on her that she didn’t want to step into the squared circle whilst she was feeling like this, especially when the ring was set up at the Barclays Center of all places. She just couldn’t stomach the idea of it. Gotta get away, go somewhere, anywhere but here. Mind made up the mocha skinned woman quickly gathered all her belongings and made her way to the front desk of the hotel, asking for a cab to JFK to be called for her. 

Once she had arrived she had lingered in the pre-security retail area mulling over where to go with a solitary cup of coffee as her only companion. The Boss wasn’t quite sure what her next step should be. All she knew for certainty was that she wanted to get away for a while and just clear her mind. Figuring that her best call for now would be to go back to Boston for a few days and plan out where exactly she wanted to go next, Sasha moved onto her next problem. Bayley. Not to say that Bayley herself was a problem, it was more she didn’t know how to explain this to her partner that was the problem. Resolving to not get on a plane until she had at least gathered up the courage to let Bayley know she wouldn’t be at the show or hotel, Sasha purchased a ticket on a Delta Airways flight at 9:45pm theorizing that there was plenty of time between now and then to notify the brunette wrestler on her drastic change of plans. Over the hours that followed Sasha was in a constant back and forth with herself about if she was making the right decision or not. It was only after the amount of calls and texts from Bayley had become nearly unbearable to ignore did Sasha finally call back. 

When she heard Finn’s voice instead of her girlfriend’s she had almost ended the call, it was only the soothing calm Irish voice asking if she was okay that made Sasha take a deep breath and explain were she was and why. Balor had listened intently and had reassured Sasha that if she needed to take time for herself then she should, then his attention had shifted to Bayley returning from her match and Sasha had felt a flurry of butterflies erupt in her stomach. Before she could stop herself she had softly asked Finn if he though Bayley would be mad at her. The taller woman’s determination rivaled her own and she knew that Bayley would be itching to reclaim the tag titles as quickly as possible from the Iiconics. Sasha hated the idea of letting her love down, but the thought of stepping anywhere near a wrestling ring at the moment sent her anxiety racing through the roof. Her worries were put to rest, when it became clear throughout their conversation that all Bayley wanted was for Sasha to be okay. Overcome with emotion, Sasha had uttered ‘I love you’ before hanging up the call, least she blurt out how much she wanted to ask Bayley to come with her. She had felt the question forming on the tip of her tongue, but had swallowed it back and it had sunk like a stone to the bottom of her stomach. She knew that Bayley loved her without a shadow of a doubt to the point of self-sacrifice as had been proven on a number of occasions, and that love was matched by what Sasha felt in turn for Bayley; so she couldn’t ask the one person who felt just as at home in the world of wrestling as she did/had(?) to give it up for an indefinite period of time just to keep Sasha company.

They had come so far in their relationship after nearly driving each other away permanently for the majority of the previous year. People might question how they could even consider being together after how they had acted and what they had done. The truth was that due to their profession and lifestyle time moved a hell of a lot faster than those who lived regular lives. This lead to everything being amplified especially in terms of pacing and emotion. Once they had reconciled it hadn’t taken long for them to fall back into the comfort and love that they had shared so easily, but now it was even stronger as they had a clearer and more healthier way of communication and honesty with one another. It had also helped that something they had both learned during those dark times was that they didn’t so much need the other in their lives, but they wanted each other in their lives. As a result they had quickly reached not only the previous level of intimacy they had shared before, but had even surpassed it especially in the run up to the inaugural tag-title match at the Elimination Chamber. 

Being brought out of her musing by the arrival of her food and drink, Sasha started to eat her sandwich as she kept an eye on the live departure boards that were several feet away from her, to see if there was any change to her departure time seeing as it was now coming up to 9:45 her supposed flight time, so far big block letters spelling out ‘Delayed’ was all she saw. She had just tried a chip with her eyes closed in order to focus on the taste trying to work out if it actually was anything like its advertised flavor, it was supposedly mango and red chill chutney but Sasha wasn’t convinced when someone without invite sat down at her table. Not bothering to open her eyes she made her opinion about this unexpected guest known “Look I’m not in the mood to share a table, so can you go and sit somewhere else?” Waiting a moment to listen to the sound of a chair being pushed back and footsteps carrying away from her table, a frown appeared on her face when she heard nothing except the cracking of a bottle lid and the sound of whoever was sitting opposite her taking a pull of their drink, ignoring her request to be left alone. 

A faint growl built its way up the back of her throat as the frustration at being blatantly ignored welled up in Sasha’s chest. She did not need this today of all days. “Listen buddy I don’t know where you got your manners from, but when someone asks to be alone, it’s polite to leave so why don’t you just pick yourself up and walk away before I start to get...” Sasha had decided that she wanted to glare into the eye of her own personal space invader so had opened her eyes to see and her voice trailed off as she took stock of who it actually was that sat in front of her.

It was Bayley, soaking wet to the point that a small puddle was forming beneath her left arm that rested on the table between them and also on the floor where rain water dripped down the bottom of her trousers and ran down the length of her shoes, but none the less it was definitely Bayley. 

For a few moments neither of them said anything, finally clearing her throat Sasha broached the drenched elephant in the room. “How? Why?” each time she tried to start a question, another took its place. Eventually she was able to get out “Bayley what are you doing here?” The elder of the two shrugged before replying “I just wanted to see you before you left.” Sasha couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at this, “You came all the way from Brooklyn, leaving Raw early in the process, get soaked to the bone and you must have bought a ticket in order to get past the security check points; all because you wanted to see me before I left?” Starting to look a bit sheepish Bayley placed her hands up into the air “Admittedly, not much of this has been thought through, it was more of an impulse thing, I just wanted to see that you were okay, at least physically anyway and I also wanted to ask you a question.” 

“And what was it that you needed to ask me?” Sasha was starting to feel trepidation now, had Bayley come all this way to break up with her? Ask to go on a break? Demand to know why she had left and how could she do this to them? She knew it was extremely unlikely but she just couldn’t help but leap to one terrible conclusion to another. Watching Bayley like a hawk, she watched as Bayley pulled out two folded pieces of paper from her jacket pocket and placed them into the middle of the table for Sasha to take if she wanted to. Curious, Sasha picked the papers up and noticed that one had been wrapped around the other almost like makeshift wrapping paper. Separating the two pieces of paper, Sasha was surprised to see that the piece of paper that had been wrapped, was actually an airline ticket. Spotting the Delta Air logo in the corner of the ticket she glanced up at Bayley with hope in her eyes “Are you asking to go to Boston with me?” “If that’s what you want, but have a look at the ticket again before you make up your mind” the cheeky smile that was starting to make its presence known on Bayley’s face would have been annoying if Sasha didn’t love that smile so damn much. Taking another look at the ticket Sasha allowed herself to read all of the details on it. The date of departure was today, the airline was the same as her flight to Boston, it was leaving at the same terminal, only the gate of departure and destination was different. Looking down at the ticket in her hand Sasha let out a gasp. “Bayley, why does this ticket say that it’s destination is Antigua?” Feeling two slightly cold and damp fingers press under her chin in order to tilt her head up, so that they could look at each other, Sasha saw an abundance of love pouring out of Bayley’s warm dark eyes. “The ticket says Antigua, because I was hoping to ask you to run away with me there, for a little while” “You said you wanted to go away and I don’t know if you had anything planned for when you got to Boston, but I though maybe it would help to go away to somewhere warm and exotic you know? Just lounge on the beach soaking in the sun and actually getting to explore somewhere if you wanted to instead of a quick overnight stay for a change. Take a few days to just be yourself and relax away from it all. I just want you to know that I’ll support you no matter what and I can’t even begin to imagine what you’re feeling and crap I know it’s extremely presumptuous to assume you’d want to go anywhere with me. I just acted without thinking, but if you wanna go to Antigua by yourself that’s fine, I can just refund or cancel my ticket or something.” Realizing that Bayley wasn’t going to stop babbling until something stopped her, Sasha reached across the table to grab Bayley by the lapels of her jacket and nearly pulled her out of her chair in order to kiss her quiet. It didn’t take long for Bayley’s hands to cup Sasha’s face between them as the kiss went on and only when oxygen started to become necessary did the two finally separate from one another. 

Taking a second to get her breath back, Sasha replied with only one answer “Yes”. Bayley’s face fell for a split-second “Okay, yeah great, er well have a great time, the other piece of paper has the hotel details on it and..” “Bayley when I said yes I meant ‘Yes I’ll run away to Antigua with you.” Sasha interrupted. “R..really? Cause it’s only if you want to Sash, you know what you want and please if you want to be alone it’s fine..” Another kiss cut off any other chance of conversation for a little while. “You know if I didn’t know any better Bay, I’d say the only reason you babble is because you know that kissing you is how I’ll get you to stop.” “Why Ms Banks I would never.” Sharing a moment of laughter the two took a minute to just enjoy the fact that they were together. Reaching to lock fingers with Bayley, Sasha knew she had to ask, “Babe what made you come after me? You love wrestling I can’t ask you to leave it behind just because of me.” Bayley looked down at the table where their joint hands rested, moving them so that they were now palm to palm she bent her thumb to give the appearance that her hand was hugging Sasha’s just like the Boss had shown her how to do nearly two years ago. “Because as much as I love wrestling, I love you even more. Sasha I don’t know what you’re feeling right now, but if taking time away, no matter how long is what you need then of course I’ll support you no matter what happens. So yeah I’m happy to take a break with you for a while, I’ll probably end up going back sooner rather than later; but no matter what you decide for yourself just know that as long as you want me in your life I will be by your side.”

Nodding her head slightly Sasha reached for her previously untouched coffee and held it up in front of her, she motioned for Bayley to do the same with the bottle of water she had taken a drink from earlier. Smiling Bayley picked up the bottle and waited to see where Sasha was going with this. Tapping her cup against the bottle Sasha proposed a toast “To love and whatever comes next” before taking a sip of her now warm coffee. Bayley echoed the sentiment “To love and whatever comes next.” It wasn't going to be easy, there were very serious discussions and decisions to be made in the future and Sasha knew that she wasn't going to be the same by the end of her soul-searching; but just for a brief moment she could forget it all for the chance at living in the moment with no pressure on her shoulders and simply enjoy herself.

Outside the rain had stopped falling and the clouds were starting to clear up, allowing the barest glint of the stars through to start shining down on the ground below.


End file.
